The Teen Titans Random Skit Show!
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: Teen Titans, Sketch comedy style! Several hilarious skits and commercials! For ginormous laughs, come here! Future chapters will come as long as you people review! Please R&R! Once again, this is so funny, you may wet your pants!


Well, here's a brand new story, by yours truly! This is in a sketch comedy format. I hope you peeps like it! This is my most random fic yet! And, none of the scenes make no sense whatsoever! There will be future chapters as long as you review! So, enjoy!

The Teen Titans Random Skit Show!

Chapter 1

Show Debut

There was a packed audience watching the stage and on stage was none other than the Teen Titans. The audience waited patiently for them to start the brand new sketch comedy show.

"Hi, everybody! We're the Teen Titans and this is our brand new show, of course you already know that." Robin stated.

The Audience laughed like they do on sitcoms.

Robin continued. "Tonight's debut show will be..."

"Crazy!" said Cyborg.

"Sexy!" said Beast Boy.

"Hilarious!" said Starfire.

"They paid me to come here." said Raven, uninterested.

Sitcom laugh.

"Well people, enjoy the show!" Robin said as the Titans started the show.

Commerical 1

A boy was dressed like Robin while standing on a branch of a tree.

"I'm Robin!" the boy screeched as he jumped out of the tree. Of course, he fell to the ground and broke his leg.

"OWWWW!" The boy howled in pain.

"_tired of this happening to you? Do you want to stop breaking your leg and become president of the United states?"_

"I would enjoy not having my leg broke, but I didn't want to be President." The boy stated confused.

"_SHUT UP! I'M THE ONE ANNOUNCING THE COMMERCIAL HERE!"_

The boy then shut up.

"_Then, get this useless product!"_

The screen then shown a mask that looked just like Robin's.

"_Robin's mask! With this mask that looks just like Robin's, you can pass school with flying colors!"_

The screen then shown the boy wearing the mask and getting his report card which had A+ on every class.

"I'm a smart A-hole! Get it? A-hole?"

_"You'll get all the ladies!"_

The boy then put the mask on and 7 sexy Tamaranians flew from the sky and surrounded the little boy.

"Sweet!"

_"And, if you're lucky, you can become President of the United States!"_

George bush was at his office in the White House heading towards his desk.

"Time to look at this month's Victoria's Secret!"

The little boy wearing the Robin's mask then jumped out of the desk and scared George W. Bush silly. He then fell to the ground. The boy poked George Bush and nothing happened.

Two guys in black suits came in and said "He's dead! You killed him!"

There was a long silence.

"HAZAA! This boy is the new president!"

John Kerry then came on screen and said "What about me?"

"What about you?" the boy asked.

_"So, get your lazy but off the couch and buy..._

_Robin's Mask! Located in any local store next to the Crest toothpaste and Bengay."_

Now, back to the show!

Scene 1

Curiosity

Beast Boy and Starfire just finished watching a movie called 'Making Love Day And Night'. It was rated R for sexual themes and content.

"Please, friend Beast Boy, what was the point of this movie?" the curious Tamaranian asked.

"Star, it was rated R for sexual themes, content, and the movie was called 'Making Love Day And Night'. What do you think the movie was about?" Beast Boy said making the answer seeming obvious.

Sitcom laugh.

"I do not understand." She spoke still sounding confused.

"You really have no idea what sex is, do you?"

Starfire shook her head.

Sitcom laugh.

Beast Boy just sighed.

"Would you show me first-hand what it is?"

Big sitcom laugh and audience men cheering and whistling.

Beast Boy then stared at Star with an odd look.

2 hours later...

Sitcom laugh.

Beast Boy then came out of his room wearing a robe. Cyborg came towards Beast Boy and asked "BB, where have you been for the past 2 hours?"

"Eh...I was busy." Beast Boy then walked away. Then, Starfire came out of the room wearing nothing but a bra and a thong.

Men whistling and Huge sitcom laugh.

"Beast Boy, that was most enjoyable!"

Cyborg then fell to the floor.

Big sitcom laugh and audience cheering and clapping.

Scene 2

Lil' BB Raps

Beast Boy was in the Titans' Living room wearing a gold chain necklace and a baseball cap backwards holding a microphone in his hand.

Sitcom Laugh and cheering, mostly from ladies.

"Yo, it's Beast Boy,

I like milk soy,

You know I'm your home boy,

And now I'm a big boy!

Yo, my bud Cy,

He eats meat on rye,

Has a red eye,

When I joke, he sighs!

Hey, Robin,

He's like a cop, man,

But every night, he keeps on robbin'

And puts socks in the sock bin!

Yo, Starfire,

She's up for hire,

She'd be a sexy secretary,

Which would cause a fire!

Yo, Raven,

For Goths, she's a safe haven,

But she ain't going to heaven,

She's going to He--"

Raven then shot a beam of black energy at Beast Boy which sent him across the room. She then got in front of the camera. "Don't worry folks. This won't take long at all."

Sitcom laugh.

She then used her powers to make the screen black. But sound was still coming through.

"Raven, what are you doing? Ow! Stop that! Quit hitting me! What are you going to do with that stick? You're going to shove it up my what! OWW!" The screen then came up again and Raven walked out of the room. Beast Boy came up on screen with a shoe up his nose and a spear stuck on his right butt cheek.

Huge sitcom laugh.

Robin walked in the room. "Beast Boy, there's a spear in your butt!"

Beast Boy then looked at his rear end. "Hmm, would you look at that?"

Big sitcom laugh and audience cheering.

We'll be back after a murder, I mean, word from our sponser!

Commercial 2

Starfire was sitting on her bed holding a bottle of perfume. She sprayed it on her. About 10 seconds later, Robin came in the room.

"Hey Star."

"Hey, Robin."

Then Beast Boy came in the room.

"Hey Star."

"Hey, Beast Boy."

"Wait a second, I was in here first!" Robin yelled.

"So what?" Beast Boy smarted off.

"You want to fight!" Robin asked.

"You know it, bird boy!" Beast Boy yelled back. They then started to torture the crap out of each other. Starfire then looked at the screen and winked.

"_Tamaranian Perfume. Buy it, dang you."_

And now back to the show!

Scene 3

Slade...Unmasked

Robin and Slade were in the Titan's Tower Gym. Slade has Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy chained to the wall.

"All right, Slade. It ends here." Robin said to the masked villian.

"Kick his ace, Robin!" Beast Boy yelled.

Sitcom laugh.

"Yes Robin! Put your boot where the sun doesn't shine!" Starfire said with confidence.

Sitcom laugh.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at Starfire.

"We have to work on how you use your slang." Cy said.

Sitcom laugh.

Slade came charging towards Robin. Robin was eating a banana and threw the peel on the floor. Robin stepped aside the punch Slade threw at him, and Slade slipped on the banana peel. Slade feel on the floor.

Robin set the titans free. Then, Robin walked towards Slade. "Now to uncover his mask and find out who he really is." Robin grabbed Slade's mask and under the mask was...

Alex Trebek from Jeopardy!

Huge sitcom laugh and clapping.

"Alex Trebek?" The titans asked in confusion.

"Yes, I was planning to force you titans to play Jeopardy against highly intelligent nerds and lose every time! Just to see you lose! And I would have gotten away with it, too! If it wasn't for you meddiling kids and their green changling!" explained Alex.

Huge sitcom laugh.

"Now, to take you to jail." Robin said.

"Umm...look! Usher and Ludacris!" Alex yelled.

Sitcom laugh.

"Where?" The titans asked as they looked around everywhere. They looked back, and Alex Trebek was gone.

"Where'd he go?" They yelled.

"Where is...outta here?" Alex yelled as he stormed out of the tower.

Huge sitcom laugh and audience cheering and clapping.

Back on the show's stage...

The titans were back on stage.

"Well, we hoped you liked the show! But before we go, here's a final funny word from out sponser! See you next time!" Robin said as the audience cheered.

Commercial 3

"_Is there somebody you can't stand, and do you wish you could make them suffer a very large amount of pain? Well, get them this as a gift!_"

Then, on the screen were goggles that looked like Terra's goggles.

"_Terra Goggles! Rejoice, Terra haters! Since Terra is no more, we can hate all those who wear these cursed goggles! These goggles are duplicates of the original Terra's goggles. And, whoever wears them, will meet with extreme bad luck! Observe."_

A little boy gave a school bully a present.

"What's this, squirt?" The bully asked.

"You'll see..." The boy snickered.

The bully opened the present and put the goggles on. "Nice goggles, wimp!"

Then, a pack of wolves came and chased the bully down the school hallway.

"Yay! No more suffering!" The boy rejoiced.

"_So, buy Terra Goggles! The perfect gift!"_

_"Located next to the forgotten movies and Yu-Gi-Oh! cards at participating Wal-Marts. From the makers of Robin Mask."_

Then, Terra appeared on screen and said,

"They did not have my permission to make this product!

&&&

This was randomness to the 9th power, if I do say so myself! So, I want your opinion! More chapters will come your way, as long as you review! And, for more Teen Titans randomness, check out my Know Your Stars fic. C ya!


End file.
